Found
by GT500
Summary: "Wh-who are you?" She asks like she didn't recognize me. "Izzy, its me Phineas?" I said softly. "No! The Phineas I knew is dead! Your are a lier!" She yells. First story! Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Found book 1 in P&F missing children series**

**This is my first story. Please go easy on it and Review.**

**GT500 doesn't even want to own it. Too much work. It only owns Leo and the OC's and plot.**

**Chapter 1: This strange world**

Phineas POV (in the woods)

Why does my head get the best of me? I mean, I just broke up with her because of my strange powers. She loved me before I said anything of my powers. Now she hates me. I just don't want this to happen to me again?

I started to walk away from the pine tree I always loved to sit near and listen to the birds sing. I need to go home before a scout spots me. They hate my kind! They just want my powers to use. I don't want to know what they use it on, but i know it's bad.

I heard a twig snap and I quickly rushed behind the pine tree. I slid underneath a bush and waited. I hear voices coming from a far away place near my bush.

"We need to go now! They are after us?" A deep male British voice said.

"You go I'll hold them off!" A girls voice said.

"No way Izzy! You are coming with me!" The British dude says in a frantic voice.

"Hey I'm not your sister, Lettuce boy, I'm younger than you! Plus I'm more skilled on handling a knife as you!" The girl yells.

Izzy...lettuce boy? Where did I hear those names before? I began to whack my head, but I realized that I am moving the bush. I hear the two people walk towards me.

"Ferb? Please tell me that was you making those noises?"

"I wasn't doing that Isabella. It wasn't me this time." Ferb says.

My eyes widen to the size of a watermelon. It couldn't be...they survived.

Isabella, Ferb and I went on a plane to go towards New York, but didn't finish it. Just before we landed 5 men with guns hijacked the plane, and later blew it up mid flight. I was knocked unconscious and forgot my memory's. I only remember the story, and my name.

"Oh so what now? We just look around, and wait for the person to arrive that tries to kill us on a daily bases?" Isabella asks crossing her arms.

Ok now I know, this is a illusion? Isabella isn't this cranky when we were 10, but she looks like she is 13 and Ferb's 15. I don't know my age...yet. She defiantly changed.

"Yes...yes we do." Ferb said leaning on the pine tree.

That's my catchphrase! At least I know it is. Oh how strange this world is? It's getting my mind mixed up and shattered memory's began to rush back.

"If I had a nickel for every time you say Phineas's catchphrase, I would have 200 nickels. I would decently get two candy bars from that!" Isabella tells Ferb while walking up to my bush.

"You would do that? Although I do wish we could've prevented the plane explosion. We would've been all alive, but Phineas wasn't found. I miss him so much." He said wiping a tear away from his cheek.

They...they cared that much for me? I miss them more. Since the death of my parents and the news of my missing sister, Candace, I was running away ever since. But then I ran into Ferb and Isabella, turns out they were running away too. We became a family after that. Ferb was of course my missing step brother, but Isabella? She is different, in many ways.

"I miss him too. He was the _one_ that held our connection together. Now our triangular leader is dead and we don't have a option. It's either survive, or be killed." Isabella said sadly.

What? They think I'm dead? No it's impossible? Well I was missing from them for about 3 years. Now this is my opportunity to reunite with them.

* * *

**Well this was the first chapter of Found.**

**Note that Phineas just has one power. And that will be said in the 3rd chapter or so? Izzy has a weapon, Ferb and Phineas does too. Hey they need to defend themselves!**

**Read and review!**


	2. Bats are evil

F**ound book 1: missing children series**

**Wow I have a review! Sweet! Thanks for the people who favorited and fallowed this story, so far. Okay so enjoy this story! This is in Phineas's POV.**

**I don't own P&F. Just the OC's and the plot.**

**Chapter 2: Bats are evil**

They think I'm dead? Why do I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen? Huh it may has been my imagination. I can't wait till I show them my powers.

"Ferb," Isabella said. "why do I have a feeling that Phineas is not dead?"

Ferb turns to her and shrugs. "I guess you and him have a strong connection, that doesn't brakes. That's what I'm thinking."

That's true. Me and izzy have a strong connection. It's like a invisible rope is holding us together in life. That's how it feels. I was about to crawl out when someone grabs my legs.

"Ack!" I gasps and slid out of the bush.

I saw a hooded figure with a black robe and black wings. They had a sword in one hand and a chain in another. It was a scout! They found me. Hey, better yet, they found my brother and my friend too. I'm busted.

"Phineas. Phineas Flynn." It said in a mocking tone. "You have to come with us?"

I didn't look into its red eyes, but instead I took out my sword. He was the one that guided me to the path of good, not evil.

"In the name of good. No." I said calmly and kicked the scout with foot.

The scout flew into a tree and disappeared into a cloud of bats. They started flying towards Ferb and Isabella. Oh no they don't. I don't blame them. They were scared, but wasn't used to creatures helping them. They either fight us, or run away from us.

"Uh Ferb, did you summon bats from your amulet?"

I rolled my eyes and turned my head towards the bats. I charged at them and smacked my sword at them so they couldn't fly. Boy was I wrong?

They flew up in the air and then attacked with fire shooting out of their mouths. Weird bats.

"Phi-Phineas." Ferb said amazed and shock at the same time. "No Phineas is dead."

I frowned and reflected a fire ball, so now it blew into the bats face. The fire bats dissolved and I turned toward my friends.

"Hey bro, hi izzy." I told them as they gasped at my appearance.

I wore my tattered orange striped shirt and hoodie. My faded blue jeans has a big hole in the knee area. My arms, and legs had cuts and mud from all those years of running for my life. And worse of all, I had a cut on my cheek that isn't healing to well. Thanks to the revenge of the tree branch when I was walking on a trail.

"Wh-who are you?" Isabella asks as if she doesn't know me.

I turned to look at her and stared into her blue eyes. If the explosion wouldn't have happen, I would be blushing right now, and Ferb would be laughing like a maniac.

"Izzy its me, Phineas." I said softly at her.

She shook her head, trying to hold back tears. My heart broke in two right there.

"No! The Phineas I knew is _dead_! Your lying!" She yells.

Ferb puts a hand on her shoulder as she cry's. I wanted to comfort her with my soothing tone. Tears rolled down my face as I turn my head away from them. I took out my sword, Iraelz, and glanced at it.

It was electrical charged double blade silver sword. I remember somebody giving it to me, for my birthday. I don't know who though. Maybe it was Ferb or Candace?

"I'm sorry I waited 3 years to find you guys. To be honest, I was looking for you guys too. Then I was chased by scouts and evil monsters. I'm sorry." I told them hopping they will believe me.

I just wish my biological father were here, he would help me. Wait I don't know who he is? Well that won't help me in the future!

"We were looking for you too." Ferb said in a shaky voice. "But we got into trouble with a organization that won't stop till they kill us."

I nodded and glanced at Isabella. She was crying while looking the other way. A pain of guilt washed over me like a tidal wave. I didn't notice I was walking towards her, till I laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Izzy I'm sorry for scaring you like that. When I woke up, all I could remember was Ferb, and you. I lost my memory's, but I'm gaining them in a snails paste. I was...just scared that I will lose my memory's of you and my brother. So I ran." I told her while staring in her eyes.

"We'll talk about it later. Right now we have to-" Isabella was interrupted by Ferb, who was just taking out his sword.

"Run out of this forest and survive. Way ahead of you!" He says and runs towards the outside of the forest.

(Five minuets later, outside of the forests)

We got to the end of the forests when the sun was just setting. I sighed with relief and put Iraelz in its sheath on my pocket. I looked back to see darkness and hear silent voices in the forests. I shudder as memory's came back to haunt me.

"Lets fine a place to hide and sleep. We need to get some new cloths after 3 years of running away." Ferb says and Isabella and I nods in agreement.

We trudged along till I see a house that looks familiar.

"Hey Ferb, isn't that where Candace use to live?" I asked pointing toward the house.

Ferb's eyes went wide as he looks at the house. He shakes his head and holds it in his hands. I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, yes it is. Why, do you remember something there?" He asks me, still staring at the house.

I nodded. "Yeah, Candace said that she had extra cloths for us. Isabella's house is down a few blocks. I can change while you and Isabella guard the house. Then you and I can guard Isabella's house while she gets changed?" I told them my plan.

They look at each other and they then look at me. They smiled and nodded.

"That's a great plan, Phineas." They said in unison.

* * *

**Okay this was the second one. I love Phineas as the narrator. It's easy. Don't worry, a OC will come into the plot. Might be my evil OC's. hahaha, :3**

**I might post a new story by tonight. Hey I'm a night writer too.**

**Read and review**


	3. Almost caught

**P&F Missing Children B1: Found**

**Chapter 3: nothing else to do**

Ferb was the first to change into his new cloths. A purple shirt with a black leather jacket with black pants and a pair of brown and black leather boots. He was also able to invent gadgets and put them in a black school bag. I was next.

I got out of the room with all black on: black shirt, black jacket, black cargo pants, and black hunting boots. I had a mic on my cheek and in my ear. A pair of sunglasses were on the table which I took and got on. That way I could scan my surroundings with my sensor, a decoding device, a 3D map, and many other apps. Well I could do it with my powers. Yeah I'm a bionic, that's why the scouts and the people are hunting me down.

"Okay lets go." I said as Isabella walks out of her house with black cloths on and her hair into a braid.

We rounded a corner and saw two men with three papers. They looked like they were looking at a picture, because they keep on pointing at the papers. Ugh these are hunters all right.

"They went that way. Towards the east. Lets head that way." The hunter with black hair with a bushy grey beard says.

I took out my sword and held it out. If I could, no Phineas that's murder, my mind said. I sighed and looked at my friends. Before we got ourselves moving, a Demon Elf grabbed my shirt collar and threw me to the same direction that the two men were. I could hear my friends scream my name.

"Well, well, well Mr. Flynn here is not so smart after all. Should we kill him now?" The man with the black haired asks his partner.

A thin man with a hood over his head nodded. All I could see is his blue eyes and his bare skin on his arms and legs. This man seems like he isn't talkative. Just like Ferb.

"NOO PHINEAS!" Isabella screams as I was carried to a black SUV. A lot could happen when you are unconscious.

"Wake up Phineas!" Ferb yells at me in worry as he tries to get past the Demon Elf. "I know you can!"

'Wake up you goofball!' Somebody said in my head. 'You are about to face death.'

I opened my eyes and tried to get out with my attacks, but Iraelz must've fallen out of my hands. I did the only thing I could think of. I bit the mans hand.

"AHHHHHH owww! Why you little brat!" The man with black hair says as he sees me run.

"Isabella grab Iraelz!" I yelled a few feet away from her.

"Who?" She asks with confusion in her voice.

I sighed, "just run I'll get it." I said as the men tries to catch me. Ha I was too fast.

Ferb grabbed Iraelz and tossed it to me. I caught it and defend myself against the Demon Elf. He had black cloths on, and white hair underneath that baggy hat. He was getting his claws out, (which were 4 feet long) and took out a third arm and hand. That same arm took a gold hammer and he chucked it at me. I was able to dodge his mistake as the hammer knocked the two men out.

"Thanks E." I said as I looked to fine my friends.

I ran towards the streets and away from my house. Wait how could I know that it was my house? Bad memories was crawling back, as I remembered the face of the man that killed my parents. Ah could this day get any worse!

I came up by a corner on Main Street and was tugged to the right by a hand. I fell on the ground and saw Ferb and Isabella hiding behind a bush. I gave them a dirty look, before Isabella spoke up.

"You are lucky that Iraelz, wasn't taken by that Demon Elf, Phineas. Otherwise you will be in that black SUV by now." She says in a angry voice.

"Sorry I scared you both. I was trying to protect you." I said to Isabella.

She looks at me and blushes. She has that face of a angel. Wait what am I thinking things that aren't related to the little incident. I smiled a little.

"Hmm." Ferb says and walks toward a tree. He looks at it and punched it in the middle, to reveal a secret passage way. "I think our friends are waiting for us down here? Come on."

Secret passage way? Friends? Okay I need to catch up on everything that happened in this 3 years when I wasn't in the picture. I am going up kill Ferb for building inventions without me. Well I was gone for 3 years and he needed something to do, I guess.

"Lets go Phineas!" Isabella said beside me and grabbed my arm.

My face redden a little as we ran down the steps. Behind us the door from the secret passage way closed. Lights were already turned on as we walked down the hall, that looked like the Death Stars halls. I made a mental note to Ferb to get a security camera up. Incase there is a 'break in' in the secret entrance.

"Fletcher! I thought I told you not to bring visitors in here!" A girls voice was heard from the room close to us.

"Hello to you too Candace." The Brit says.

* * *

**Okay review if you want to see the next chapter that is on the other side of the cliffhanger!**

**Ooh what will Phineas say about Candace.**

**Phinbella scene! I had to do that.**

**Q&A: who was that hooded figure?**

**A: Phineas's dad**

**B: Phineas uncle**

**Or**

**C: a man that is friends with Phineas's parents, and was going to trick the black haired man on taking him and his friends far away?**

**Answer will come soon, on with a new story! Sneak peek will be coming soon. It will be a one shot, for that new story.**

**If I tell you the new story, it will give it away. Sorry guys, :(**


	4. Welcome back Phineas!

**_I'm sorry for leaving you guys hanging. This chapter is going to be short. So be prepared._**

**_Chapter 4: Welcome back Phineas?_**

* * *

Before I got tampered on by Perry, things got out of hand. Ferb began to tell Candace something and she started walking towards me. I closed my eyes thinking, 'I'm doomed!', but that never happened. Instead there was a sent of warmth gulping my body. I opened my eyes and found myself being hugged by Candace.

"Welcome home Phineas." She says with tears forming.

"Thanks Candace." I said softly as I walked back to Isabella.

"Okay now-" I was interrupted by something tugging on my leg.

I looked down to see my platypus, Perry, nibbling on my socks. I smiled and picked him up. He was heavier than the last time I saw him. But a platypus is a platypus, but I wouldn't have asked for a better one than Perry.

"Hey Agent P." I said and hugged him.

He chatters and wiggles his tail at me. This was a sign that he was trying to tell me something. I kneeled down on the floor at his hight and got jumped on by him. Perry was tickling me as hard as I ever did to him.

"Okay okay enough with the laughter? It's time to talk about our little issue." Candace says looking at me.

Perry was lifted off by Ferb and he stood with him till Candace started talking. He jumped off of Ferb's shoulder and onto mine. He had got his fedora on and was now leaning against my head.

"How did you get past that Demon Elf? Better yet? How did you fine Ferb and Isabella?" Candace asks.

That was the time my brain shuts down.

"Uhhhh..." I said as I stared at her.

Perry was rolling his eyes. He smacks my head with his tail and chatters angrily. Just a normal day with my platypus.

"I was searching for something, I don't know what, when I came into the forests. I could here Ferb's voice from my distance and knew this meant good. I then found them before the scout attacked. And then the rest is history!" I told her as I rub my head in pain while I glared at Perry.

"A scout spotted you?!" Candace demands.

I nodded and saw her sit down in her black leather chair. By this time my cheek was bandaged up and my other less major cuts already healed. I could sense a disturbance in the atmosphere outside. It was getting kind of cold in here?

"Geeze Phineas you sure get in trouble don't you? Now we will talk about this in the morning, you sleep!" Candace shouted and I saluted.

From the times I slept inside a car or behind a bakery for 2 hours, this was the best. I can finally sleep a full 8 hours! Perry fell asleep on my pillow and he slapped my head for goodnight. I have to teach that platypus the proper meanings of goodnight and not to slap at the wrong time? Overall I miss sleeping.

"Goodnight Phin." Candace whispers in my room after I turned off the light.

"Good night, Candace!" I told her earning a smile from my sister.


End file.
